


What if Wanda killed Tony in Age of Ultron?

by Blue_Hood



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Reflection, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Inspired by a segment in TheSovereigntyofReality's The Three Gods wherein Wanda thinks: "Pietro was right. She should have killed him when she had the chance!" This is what that would look like
Kudos: 22





	What if Wanda killed Tony in Age of Ultron?

Once Tony was alone, the twins struck. Pietro shoved him against a wall and held him there while Wanda forced her way into his mind and forced him to call off the suit before setting his pain centers permanently ablaze. To keep his screams from alerting the others, Pietro broke his jaw. In moments, the twins were gone. "That was easy," Pietro remarked when they finally found a place to stop.

"And satisfying," Wanda took great joy in knowing Stark died in agony.

The Avengers eventually converged on Tony's position but it was too late, JARVIS had been unable to render sufficient aid to Sir after Ms. Maximoff's psychic attack and the inventor's body had given out from the pain. Several minutes passed in silence, Steve and Clint lifted Tony up off the ground. The Avengers formed a small procession, carrying their fallen comrade to the Quinjet. During the flight, Steve's mind was filled with guilt, having never told his friend the truth and realizing in hindsight how cruel that was, realizing that Tony had been left to die believing his father had essentially killed his mother.

At the Tower, Pepper responded to Tony's death by evicting all of the Avengers, although she assured Bruce that Ross would still be dealt with. The physicist was the only one she could bring herself to stand. Bruce felt like a failure, he would never be able to make up for failing Tony in his hour of need now. Surprisingly, he was invited to the reading of the will, a closed event. The reading occurred at Stark Tower after the funeral he was also invited to, the beneficiaries gathered in a conference room. Tony had trusted him with mentoring Harley Keener, his heir as Iron Man, who may end up inheriting SI. Bruce supposed he would have to stick around New York. JARVIS had a set of files for Pepper, Rhodey and Happy to review in private. Based on what happened in the days to come, Bruce could guess what the files were about.

Two federal agents showed up to the Barton farm, backed by War Machine, to take former SHIELD Agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton into custody. Clint was tried for his history of assassination, as it turned out SHIELD could not lawfully authorize lethal force. Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson were visited by four federal agents with Bruce backing them, the threat of the Hulk keeping Steve from forcing a fight. In San Francisco, federal agents showed up at Dr. Henry Pym's house to share SHIELD's files on the original Avengers. Pepper Potts emailed Hope to ask for a meeting, where they discussed revamping the Avengers with a new line-up and transparency.

Without SHIELD or the Avengers in the way, Tony Stark's warnings of an imminent threat were taken seriously, too late for the genius. Thaddeus Ross went down for the crimes he committed in pursuit of the Hulk, among others. To everyone's shock, Emil Blonsky the Abomination joined the Avengers. A psych eval conducted after Ross's secret prison was uncovered revealed a sort of split personality similar to Bruce Banner and the Hulk, Blonsky simply lacked the ability to physically revert to human form. Sam Wilson was also added to the roster, having taken responsibility for his actions once his lawyer explained that "Cap called" was no more a valid defense than "I'm a moron." He was restricted to the Avengers Compound, which Tony had begun renovating when the Avengers first came together.

A day of mourning was had on the first anniversary of Tony Stark's death, as world leaders reported on the progress they had made in preparing for the imminent invasion. For those who knew him, the anniversary doubled as a day of reflection. Bruce nearly drowned in his guilt all over again, although this time he had a real team to help him, the New Avengers who never knew Tony Stark got him talking about the man, telling stories, reminiscing. James Rhodes spent most of the day in the War Machine armor, Harley Keener joining in his practice armor, designated the Rescue armor. The teen's presence kept Rhodey grounded in the present. Pepper had Hope to help her through it, the two women supervised Hank in the lab as he worked feverishly to bring his wife back since Scott managed to return from the Quantum Realm. Happy spent nearly the whole day in the gym, a few of his underlings came to spar with him or just watch, present but not pushing. The world remembered Tony Stark, as the flawed human he was not the villain the media used to paint him as.

When the Infinity War came to Earth, all of Earth's heroes fought in the name of Tony Stark, Iron Man.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'  
Funny when you're dead, how people start listenin'_

-If I Die Young, The Band Perry


End file.
